


Day 14 - Street

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Lost, Driving, Established Relationship, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Post-High School, Street, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: His usual expressive features quieted into a softer, calmer appearance as he slept. His eyes focused back on the road as the lights flickered back to green. The car rumbled back to life and Asahi drove forward, not noticing that his phone that showed Google Maps directing them had gone dead.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 30





	Day 14 - Street

The car slowly rumbled to a stop and Asahi looked into the rearview mirror, seeing Nishinoya’s small frame curled into itself, quiet snores audible from where Asahi sat in the driver’s seat. He studied his boyfriend, who had taken the day driving shift as they drove through the suburbs of Cairo, Egypt. His usual expressive features quieted into a softer, calmer appearance as he slept. His eyes focused back on the road as the lights flickered back to green. The car rumbled back to life and Asahi drove forward, not noticing that his phone that showed Google Maps directing them had gone dead.

He drove along the road for a while before he noticed his phone was dead, proceeding to panic and take random turns despite it being the worst course of action. Asahi hadn’t ever been particularly good under pressure. After the paved road eventually wore down into gravel paths Asahi sighed and pulled over, reaching behind him after he stopped and shaking Nishinoya awake. 

“Noya? Er, I may have gotten us lost,” he said when his boyfriend sat up in the backseat. His sleepy eyes widened at the news looking around the now dark nearly deserted streets.

“You’re… Kidding right?” But the sheepish look on Asahi’s face must have convinced him otherwise. But he laughed, not teasing but incredulous. “What happened?” he asked and Asahi flushed, embarrassed.

“My phone went dead and I panicked and just… Drove in random directions.” He said the last phrase as if he were a child about to be scolded rather than an intimidating looking man with his boyfriend who was almost a whole foot shorter than him. Nishinoya laughed again, shaking his head and pulling out his phone as well. 

“I don’t think we’ll be getting anywhere tonight, then,” he spoke as he typed something in on his phone. He was right, it was nearing the time when they usually stopped driving for the day and stayed in a hotel for the night, though Asahi was sure Nishinoya wouldn’t be able to sleep after just waking up. With a wide grin, he flipped the phone around and showed a new destination, a hotel not too far away. Asahi sighed in relief and took the phone from him, replacing his own dead one with Nishinoya’s.

They drove quietly, both of them paying special attention to the turns and signals from the automated voice. Asahi sighed in relief as it was announced that their destination was only minutes away, ready to fall into a soft bed with his boyfriend by his side. 

He parked in the half-filled lot, popping the trunk as Nishinoya hopped out happily and grabbed his suitcases. Asahi stepped out as well, pulling his own luggage from the back before closing the trunk and locking the car. Nishinoya confidently strolled into the unfamiliar lobby followed by a more cautious Asahi. 

Nishinoya tended to do most of the talking in social situations but Asahi paid for most things since he had taken a break from work to travel the world (under the guise of ‘finding inspiration’) while Nishinoya hadn’t yet found a proper job before deciding to go on an adventure. Asahi was perfectly fine with this arrangement, though. He liked being relied upon, liked the trust Nishinoya had in him to back him up in that way.

Asahi stood back, shifting his weight from foot to foot until Nishinoya walked back, Google Translator pulled up on his phone. “Let’s go!” he shouted, tugging on Asahi’s arm. He dutifully obliged.

Nishinoya sighed loudly as he fell into the large bed, his luggage tumbling to the floor without the small hand to keep it still. Asahi set his own bags on the ground and laid down next to his boyfriend, letting out a sigh as well. Nishinoya chatted away as usual, his comforting voice slowly lulling Asahi to sleep but jerked awake as he suddenly felt a weight on his abdomen.

He blinked up at his boyfriend who was smiling mischievously, clearly not as tired as Asahi and leaned in, tilting his head to the side as their lips met. Nishinoya’s lips were sweet, the taste of the caramel candies he had eaten before falling asleep lingering in his mouth. Before he knew it Asahi had flipped them over, Nishinoya now lying under him. They had parted when he had rolled them over, Asahi now watching his small lover’s expression as he smiled up at him. They didn’t speak, letting their bodies tell themselves and each other what they wanted, the other responding accordingly.

He pressed their lips back together, mouths moving together until Asahi bit lightly at the younger man’s bottom lip, his mouth opening to sigh softly. Asahi slipped his tongue into Nishinoya’s smaller mouth, satisfied as Nishinoya let out a quiet moan against his mouth. Asahi lifted his head, both of them panting just to notice a string of saliva connecting them together still. 

Nishinoya darted his tongue out to break the strand, the motion accompanied by a tug at the t-shirt Asahi wore. He realized small hands were pulling at his shirt, lifting it up and he leaned back, allowing Nishinoya to tug the shirt over his head. He quickly pulled Asahi back towards him, connecting their lips again, this time dragging his hands across Asahi’s body, making him shiver at the soft touches and pushed his body into Nishinoya’s at the firmer presses of his palms. 

Suddenly Asahi couldn’t contain a yawn, lifting himself from Nishinoya as he covered his mouth. Nishinoya laughed, loud, lovely laughter filled the small room as he pushed Asahi off him and onto the bed fully, laying him in a comfortable position before muttering.

“Cock-blocked by my own boyfriend’s exhaustion.” He shook his head and laughed again, pressing a loving kiss to Asahi’s temple as he pulled the sheets out from under them and settled the blankets on top of them both. He curled up once again, Asahi naturally turning to his side to wrap an arm around Nishinoya’s figure. “Tomorrow you’re driving again, and don’t send us into any shady streets again, okay?” 

Asahi mumbled a soft agreement, quickly falling asleep. Nishinoya smiled as he heard Asahi’s breath slowly even out, his own breath slowly matching the same rhythm, and even though he had been sleeping not too long ago, the comfort of being in Asahi’s arms had him drifting off to sleep regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
